Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20160321180703/@comment-4754943-20160407135922
Wow - that drawing of Wakes older sis i cool ans so are those drawings on that link you sent me!! I recognized Kingdom Hearts (My sis played KH - I like it when you're on the "other side!" as Roxas xDDD / And I read the manga on that game), Pokemon, and Kung Fu Panda (That movie is so funny!!), Naruto, I guess and one of them looks like Kirito (SOA). They're really, really great!! My compliments! Maybe I'll try to write my next FF in english xDD - of cause it won't "sound" so good as if I did in German but you could read it xDD. The Manga you told me about - I know KH (like I wrote before) and I've heard of Devil is a half-part timer. Think it's the same title in German. I read manga like Pandora Hearts (I read it in English 'cause it's closer to the Japanese original, and I like the old-style English that one of the character speaks, he speaks old-Japanese in the original but just normal German in our translation, whats kind of a pain! So I decided to read it in English), Than I read B'lack Bullet', Servamp '''(German manga as well as lates English fan-made translation^^), No. 6 and '''Blast of Tempest.. In UK they made a DVD on the Anime Blast of Tempest! I bought it, cause I was so happy to be able to watch it with Engl. Subs! (UK has the same regional code as Germany, but USA has code 1 so I can't get DVDs only sold there) Thats only some of the manga I like to read. And I also like to read doujinshi on them (There are e.g. some on Tales of games^^) --- Yes, Estelle will come back to the group. After you got Raven back to your team it's not far till she rejoins. You'll have to clear the dungeon Heracles and than you'll be sent on the continent, where Bau'ul will have to rest some time, so you'll have to go by foot again. Head for Halure first and then you'll go to Caupa Nor (I guess). Yet you will finally cross the Ice path in the north to get back to the capital. When you're back at the capital, you will find it completely overwhelmed with giant plants and monsters. Head for the castle where you will find it as a dungeon with monsters and enemies. You can heal you're party there and if I'm right you can also buy items. After you cleared the dungeon and encounter Alexei on top of the shield blastia - with Estelle. You won't have to fight Alexei here -but he forces Estelle to attack the party. Now - very Important I think - when you fight her with the party, don't use your Mystic Artes!! (Estelle will be down soon enough)Because after the battle, Estell will attack Yuri and they'll have a duell. Here you want to use you're Mystic Arte against her. When she casts try to interrupt her with Azur Edge or something like that, run when she tries to hit you with her sword if you are low on HP. Her attacks aren't very powerfull though. When she's in Overlimit, just use free run, because when she can't hit you, she can't use her Mystic arte on you. Btw: the Secret Mission here is to use "Mothers Memento" in the second battle (the duell against Yuri) After that, Alexei will revive The Shrine of Zaude and Estelle is in your party again^^. So now you could kick Karol out of your party if you like xDDD. He's a bad healer if you ask me... Acording to the costumes you were driving at - there some that have a long sidequest bevore....but I think there are some on "Nam Cobanda Isle" it's an island (on the very north west) first flooted with water and later you'll find a house on it. Here you can do some easy sidequests to get some costumes. Then you can use the Hot Spring, here you'll have to enter 2 times (when you can go there decides the storyline, just keep trying visiting it). The spa is on an island also in the north but more central - it's often foggy here. And in Dhangrest there is a bar, where you can do the waitress minigame with every one. For each one you do it, you'll get a costume. Then, later in the story you can go to Heliord where you can get the outfit for Judy or Estelle (depending on who you chose to distract the guard), just speak to the shopkeaper and get the ingrediants. --- If you really get a PS3 I really would advice you to buy Tales of Graces f and/or Xillia (I think there is a combi-version with both games included) Tales of Graces f has also cool characters and best of it: the best Tales of battle system (plus each character got 4 Mystic Artes) Xillia has a brilliant story, I think. Xillia and Graces also give you hints via a skit for sidequests and where to find them. --- It's been a while since I played Fire Emblem, but I liked these "bonding conversations". I used to have Frederick in my main team as he had one of the strongest attacks, but also Stahl and Chrom were always with me too. I remember Miriel dying all the time xDD don't know why thogh. Then of cause I like Lucina, Inigo and Gaius (the sweets loving thief).. In Trails of Cold Steel, there's a guy who shares the same voice actor with Alexei. When I first heard him speak, I just thought "OMG - It's Alexei!!" XDDD. --- I have some Ideas on a FF on Trails of Cold Steel, but don't know which was the best and if I should use a female or a male main character....most of my stories have a male character - exept for two "The human Elf" and "Mitsuki's Score Chains" which tells a story about a girl in the world of Tales of the Abyss. (Auldrant, the world TotA takes place is controlled by a prophecy called the score. People live like the score tells them --> they have a future "written" in that score, and the curch reads the score to the people and tells them what to do. If they do so, it'll bring prosperity to all. Some even think, even if you try to escape the score, the world will always make it happen.) As the main heores try to get rid of the score in order to destroy it, Mitsuki lives at the same time, wanting to escape it. She is said to become a scorer (only a few people can read the score - those who can are called "scorer") but wants to join the knights. She tried it once, but failed because the church did know how her future should proceede and forbid her to. (She lives in the theocratical ruled, independed state of Daath, here the only knights are the oracle knight who belong to the curch). Then she tries it again with a trick. They make it hard for her, trying to make her see she was to weak for it. But she never gave up on it and eventually ended up in the 5th Divion led by God General Sync the Tempest (one of my favourite characters - he's an enemy to the heroes though). It also has funny scenes because Mitsuki is not the typicall soldier as she just joined recently and had little contact to soldiers before she joined). First Sync wants her to quit the knights again and really gives her a hard time, but when he learned that she wants to join in order to escape the score - he changes his mind (The God Generals under the command of Van Grants are also trying to get rid of the score, but they plan a different way for it, so I used that fact to make them want her to stay.) Another FF of mine uses Sync as the main character, where I wrote about his past, later I read a doujishin about his past too, and we had simular ideas xDDD (Background: In TotA the leader of the Church is Fon Master Ion, but as the closed score told: Fon Master Ion will die, the church did not want to frighten the people. The Closed Score is a part of the score only the church knows about. So they deciced to "clone" him. They needed to make 7 replicas (clones) until they had one who was equal enough to the origninal. the real Ion died and the 7th replica became his successor. The other 6 were thrown alive into the Mt. Zaleho vulcano in order to kill them. Two survived: Florian and Sync. Sync hated the score and kept repeting one sentence "the sychrolevel was the problem" when Van found him. Van named him Sync. He learned that Sync was good at fighting and took him in, make him join the knights and become a God General. Sync hates the score, because he would not have existed with out it - he never overcame the fact he was thrown away once... On that base I made my story^^) --- So that was a lot of text again xDD --Akemi